


3 AM

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: Marcus's Awakening [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Flintwood, M/M, Monologuing, Soliloquy, drunk Ade, dyslexic Marcus, who've you been out with Adrian?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Marcus and Terry went out to the fetish night, Ade catches Marcus in bed with his boyf.I'm clearly wearing CLOTHES Ade!





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, I had to add the next part.
> 
> So scene setting:
> 
> They're sat on the sofa at 3am.

So, uh, that didn't work out as well as I thought it would.

...

Ow!  
Yeah, I know I deserved that.

...

Yeah I didn't realise quite how much Terry would A. Freak out and B. be so fucking attractive to all the macho doms with bad etiquette. It was like throwing chum into a shark tank.

...

Just because _you_ like how he looks doesn't mean _I_ find him attractive. Definitely not my type.

...

Yeah, yeah, all the better for you.  
So, on the plus side, after the nice dominatrix in the red latex suit rescued us, she gave me fucking loads of printouts and, like, a link to her Youtube site that's got all helpful info on when I told her I wasn't so good at reading. Pretty awesome right?  
Anyways, I got us home safe _and_ got Terry sobered up enough to sleep but only if he had cuddles in bed.

...

OW.  
Just be happy he's actually asleep and that lady gave me a basic outline of aftercare once she'd gotten a good look at him.

...

Ow.  
You're a butthead when you're drunk y'know.  
Terry is seriously okay. He's sleeping peacefully, none the worse for his thrilling new experience after platonic, brotherly cuddles with one of his best mates.

...

Yeah I love you too mate, now go to bed with your koala boyfriend, I gotta sleep then watch all them videos in the morning.

...

Yeah, yeah then I'll call Ol.  
Night Ade.

...

Fine, you can come with if there's a next time.

...

What d'ya mean Ol was moping all night?  
Were you out together?  
Ade?  
ADE!  
Get back out here you total fucker!

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out that Ade gets a bit punchy when he's drunk.


End file.
